TENCHI MUYO INTHE BACHELOR!
by DJ-Insecticide
Summary: Im back, ppl. well, hope yall like this as much as ppl seemed to like the last one. have fun! (youll see the horror part in the surprize twist at the end)


ALL OF THE GOOD VARIANTS FOR "TENCHI MUYO" ARE ALREADY TAKEN  
  
Now, I am pretty sure that you, the fair reader, are familiar with the anime "Tenchi Muyo", or at least one of its seemingly thousands of sequels. Well, if not, where the hell were you? Christ, there was no frickin way to get away from the damn things. Well, I thought it was an ok show, but I think it deserves a good ribbing. Besides, a little parody never hurt anyone! Severely, that is.  
  
Tenchi was in a teenage boy's fantasy. He had, living in his house, no less than six lovely ladies living in his house, and they were all after his heart. (I KNOW, I KNOW, THAT'S JUST THE COMMERCIAL, LEAVE ME ALONE, IT MAKES IT MORE INTERESTING! Jeeze, everyone's a critic.) anyway, they were all after his heart. Well, except for that one cop with the dark blue hair, because I cant remember her name. so she's not in this. So, no less than 5 ladies after him. Shit, I cant remember the scientists name either. Alright, FOUR! FOUR GIRLS! There, that works. (hey, shut the hell up, four is a crapload of women!) Any way, they were all after him.much like the Fox show "The Bachelor", except anime, and the girls aren't whores. Well, not as badly. OK, OK, THEY'RE KINDA WHORE-ISH! LET ME TELL THE STORY! Damn voices.  
  
Tenchi sat in his room, reading a comic book. Suddenly, the door burst inward, and in strode Ryoko, a blue haired space pirate lady with a tail. And im pretty sure she has cat ears.but I cant remember too well. Who gives a shit, in this one I say her ears are normal, because its less weird. (I mean, who wants to date a cat, for cryin out loud!) "HEY, DORK!" she shrieked in Tenchi's ear, causing his eyes to bug out, and he drops the comic. "What!?"  
"We're goin' to the beach, get your ass in gear!"  
"Why do we have to go to the beach again?"  
"What, don't you wanna see me, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Sesami in bikini's?"  
"Fine.if we have to."  
"YES, LETS GO!" (Let's get this straightened out now. I don't remember how to spell Sesami's name, and besides, she's like.9 or something. That's frickin wrong. This isn't Tenchi Jackson here. So the kid is out. We are down to three. God, there's gonna be noone left by the time I'm done with this piece of shit.) (If any of you got that "Tenchi Jackson" joke, shame on you! [chuckles])  
AT THE BEACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Hey, Ayeka, notice how Tenchi keeps talking to his friends, and not staring at you, me, and Mihoshi?"  
"Yah, that's weird.what do you think, Mihoshi?" Mihoshi looked up from the sand crab she was staring at. "What?"  
"What do you think about that?" Mihoshi just giggled blondely, and walked off. "GET BACK HERE!" shouted Ryoko, and grabbed her arm, dragging her off towards Tenchi. They then proceded to take off (CENSORED! OH MY GOD, HOW COULD YOU READ SUCH GARBAGE!? DIRTY PEOPLE, YOU SHOULD WASH YOUR EYES OUT WITH SOAP!) "Well, I think he like that." Ayeka said.  
  
"The time has come to make your decision Tenchi." The announcer said loudly. "Which of these three girls will you take to be your wife?" the spotlight shone on Mihoshi first. "She's shapely, she's tan, she's blonde, and dumb as a bucket of fried shit.MIHOSHI!" The spotlight then focused on Ryoko. "She's also shapely, she's not as tan, she's abusive, vulgar, crude, and part cat.which disturbes me.RYOKO!" it then focused on Ayeka. "She is ALSO shapely, and.she's a princess. That's all she got goin for her. AYEKA!" Ayeka shot the announcer.(you think im gonna say a glare or a dirty look. She fuckin shot his ass! He's dead! Told ya I'd have no characters by the end!) as the announcer lay bleeding, Tenchi looked at the three girls. "I choose.Ted."  
There was a hush over the crowd.  
"TED!? TED THE FUCKING GARDENER!?!?" Ryoko screamed.  
"Yes. Turns out, this whole time I was gay. Well, bitches, you wasted your time! SEE YA! Were gonna go to Hawaii and get married! Maybe adopt a Cambodian or something. Bye!" and they lived happily ever after.I guess.  
  
Weird.  
  
Well, I didn't realize it would end like that! What a shocker! Im just shittin yah, ive been plotting this story for weeks! (Not really, I wrote this in ten minutes. That's why it might not be as good as my first, but who knows, I thought my first sucked, and apparently people liked it.) 


End file.
